A Princess and Her Mistress
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: Femslash. Alice Cullen is a beautiful princess who has yet to marry. Isabella Swan is just another one of her maids. Soon, the princess begins to fall in love with her maid. What will happen when a new prince walks in, asking for her hand in marriage. Will she accept? Or will she deny his love, and bring about a war on her and her kingdom?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I hope you will all like this story. I literally came up with it out of nowhere, so I figured I'd make it into a story.

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I couldn't stop crying. My whole body was pink and quivering like a cold, shaven cat. If only things were different. If only I could be with her. Unfortunately, I can't. I was born out of royalty. I was born a girl. And yet, I was born to love and worship her.

The fair princess.

Alice Cullen.


	2. Welcome to Rottingstone

Author's Note: Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

This is the kingdom of Rottingstone. It is 8 miles away from the kingdom of Angarth and 200 miles away from the kingdom of Grathrate.

Our kingdom makes a living off of jewels that come from the mines and also livestock. Most farmers here raise chickens and sheep, which are plentiful here in Rottingstone. In the mines, we sell granite, coal, and diamonds.

Rottingstone is pretty popular. Our kingdom is vast and very wealthy. As many as 100 nomads come every year to settle and work here. Our population is only growing stronger and stronger. The only way it could decrease would be if we went to war.

Anyways, my name is Princess Mary Alice Cullen, but you may call me Princess Alice. I currently have 15 maids. The Princess always has less maids than the king and queen. My mother has 30 and my father has 45. I am 16 years young. My birthday is on the 27th of April.

I have not married yet, although my mother and father have said that I should be married by now. Every week, my mother and father invite a new suitor to the house. We go over the same routine every time: I say hello, we sit, we talk, we eat, I have to wear a tight and uncomfortable corsetted dress to appear skinnier than I already am, then he talks to my parents about his opinion of me, and he leaves. Of course, all of them have said no.

But there is one thing that I have not mentioned to you. I'm not interested in men. I have an attraction towards women. In fact, I am in love with someone.

Her name is Isabella Swan. She has been my maid since I was 12. I haven't told her yet, but I plan on telling her soon. She is the same age as me, only 3 months older. She is slightly taller than me and has long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She is very sweet, but can be serious when she needs to be. I don't know much about her, I just know that she is an orphan who began working with us to send money off to her aunt and uncle, who are currently taking care of her 5 other siblings.

Someday, I shall make Isabella Swan all mine. I just need to find a way to make it happen.


	3. Princess Alice

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was busy hanging out with my boyfriend. Well, I'm back at it today and I plan on making this chapter pretty long, yet enjoyable. So, enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

Do you remember the first time you fell in love with someone? How long did it take you to fall for them? My first love was with someone I wasn't allowed to be with. A forbidden love, if you will. It is the worst kind of love, but it makes you feel so alive, so human. Love is so strong, it can break through any castle. However, this love couldn't break through the castle of Rottingstone.

Who am I, you may ask? My name is Isabella Swan. You may call me Bella. I was born on the 27th of January. I am 16 years old. My parents died when I was 11 years old from the plague. These were very sad times. My brothers and sisters were lucky to survive the plague, as well as me. My aunt and uncle took us in two days later. They are very kind to us and treat my brothers and sisters as if they were their own. This mostly has to do with the fact that they cannot have children.

My aunt and uncle, however, were having a hard time raising the children, so they sent me to work as a maid for the princess. I was okay with this because I knew we needed the money and I couldn't work on the fields. My first day wasn't all that hard since I took care of my mother and father when they were sick, so taking care of a princess who is the same age as me shouldn't be difficult. My first task was to fetch the princess a glass of milk. I did as I was told and walked back to the room. However, when I walked in, I laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her figure was short, yet slender, with just the right amount of curves. Her breasts had been small, but slightly perky. She wore a beautiful red silk dress, which made her look older than she was. Her hair was black and cut short and her eyes were a beautiful shade of bright green. She smirked at me and said, "Are you going to hand me my drink?"

I gasped, handed her her drink, and said, "I'm so sorry, my lady."

"It's alright," the fair princess giggled, "my name is Alice Cullen. What is your name?"

"I-Isabella, your highness," I said, curtsying.

Alice sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her, "sit, please."

I sat next to her and looked into her eyes. She smiled and asked, "may I braid your hair?"

I nodded, "yes, princess."

She smiled again and began braiding. I enjoyed her smile. "For now on," she said, "you shall be my new best friend. You must, however, call me Princess Alice. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Princess Alice," I smiled.

She finished braiding my hair and turned me around, "you're very pretty. Prettier than my other maids. They won't even let me braid their hair. They say it's not 'professional.'"

"You can braid my hair anytime, Princess Alice," I responded.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

Princess Alice squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back, making sure that I didn't hurt her in the process.

This was the moment I met the woman of my dreams. Four years later, we are still best friends. We play games and talk to one another whenever we can. We have to keep it a secret, though, or else the King and Queen will get mad and banish me from the palace. Nothing bothers me anymore. As long as the princess is happy and my brothers and sisters are safe, I will forever remain content with my life, no matter what happens.


	4. To Love a Maid

Author's Note: OMG I am sooo sorry that I couldn't upload for a few days. wasn't cooperating with me, which made me mad. Anyway, let's hear something from Alice, shall we? Enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

On the 6th of February, my mother told me I could hold off on lessons that day to go explore and maybe visit the village. I decided that I wanted to have fun with Isabella and maybe tell her my true feelings for her.

My day started off normal. I drank some milk and ate a fried egg along with some pancakes and got dressed for the day. I wore a light pink daytime dress with a white bow. Bella made it for me when I was 14 and it still fits me to this day. I brought an apple with me in case I needed a snack.

We decided to visit Rottingstone village first, where I got to meet her aunt, uncle, and 5 siblings. They were all very nice. We brought them blankets to use, carrots for the livestock, and some more potatoes and cabbage to make soup. We sat down and talked for a bit about how things were for them. They were still slightly poor, but things have gotten better since Bella started working for us. Also, the children have been helping out around the house as well as on the farm.

Afterwards, we left and brought more food and blankets to the poorest of the villagers. They enjoyed the gifts and smiled at us, telling us what a good job we had done. After doing this, we left to go back to the castle, where Bella and I went back to my room. I braided her hair and told her more stories about being a princess.

At some point, I stopped and looked at her. She looked right back at me and said, "What can I do for you, Princess Alice?"

"Bella, have you ever been...attracted to someone before?" I asked.

"Yes, your majesty," she said, biting her lip, "but, it's nothing."

"It is to me," I said, holding her hand.

Isabella blushed and whispered, "you're holding my hand, Princess Alice."

I smiled, "I know. I want to, Isabella."

That's when I did it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned into her slowly and laid a kiss upon her lips. She reciprocated almost immediately and moved her lips against mine, in a gentle, yet loving away. However, after 30 seconds, she pulled away, and ran out of the room.

Why? Why did she reject me?

I had to find out.


	5. To Love a Princess

Author's Note: Really liking the feedback, guys. I really appreciate it. It's tough to write stories sometimes, but I don't really just do it for the views. I write fanfics so that I can practice my writing skills. I plan on becoming a writer when I grow up. So, I hope you guys stick around for my future chapters :) Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

Those lips. Those soft, supple, pink lips...they were so perfect! I felt so honored to have her lips on mine. I couldn't help myself...I wanted more and more! But...I couldn't keep going. I had to stop. It's not legal for us to be together and I could get in serious trouble for kissing the princess. So, I had to pull away and run out of the room.

I ran to the place where I went to during my breaks. It was a small, abandoned cottage located right outside of the cottage. No one has used it since I was 6. According to storytellers, the cottage is haunted. I went inside it once and realized that it wasn't. They were all just afraid of the dark, I guess. It does get pretty dark in there at night.

I love her. I love her more than every star in the sky. And at that moment, I knew that she felt the same way. However, we just couldn't be together. A Princess is supposed to marry a prince, and I am to remain her maid until she lets me go. One day, she will find her prince. They will get married, have children, and become king and queen of his land.

And what is to become of me? Will I stay by her side and watch her rule the kingdom? Or will I be let go and be forced to take care of my brothers and sisters another way? I know I would be miserable just to watch her marry another, but if she asked me stay with her, I'd do it. Not just for my siblings, but because I loved her...I honestly did love her.

So, why can't I be with her? After all...I know that I could get in some serious trouble if the king and queen found out I was friends with the princess...However, being friends with the princess isn't as bad as getting caught kissing the princess. This was very frustrating.

And then, I remembered something. When I had just started working at the castle, I made a vow to the queen. I vowed that I would always look after Princess Alice and do anything she asked of me. I vowed to be by her side until she told me to leave her. I vowed to be her protector through thick and thin and be whatever she wanted me to be. Right now, she wants me to be her love...If that is what Princess Alice wants, that is what she shall have.

I quickly ran back to the castle and headed right to her room. She was still sitting on her bed, crying in her pillow. I walked towards her and sat on the bed. I always hated it when she cried. I caressed her head softly while she cried and placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at me sadly and asked, "Why? Why don't you love me?"

"I do," I said, "I always have and I always will."

"Please," Alice begged, "please tell me you'll be mine."

I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled, "I'll be yours forever."

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I responded to her kiss eagerly by kissing her back.

This was the woman I loved. This was the moment we promised ourselves to each other. Only one question remains...will it last?


	6. Free Bird

Author's Note: Sorry, I went to see my dad and I can't really upload when I go to see my dad. Anyway, enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

After that day, everything was perfect. I felt freer and safer...like a bird! No one could judge me. No one could reject me. The woman I loved truly loved me back. She reminded me every day of how she felt, even on days when we could barely see each other.

My routine was different. Everyday, I woke up to the sweet voice, sight, and smell of my true love. I awoke with a kiss from her before she helped me out of bed and prepared my bath. To, which, she stayed by my side and recited stories and poems to me of which she either heard or made up herself.

Afterwards, I would get dressed and I would have breakfast with my parents. But afterwards, I would leave to the kitchen, make breakfast for Bella, and eat with her. At 11:00, she'd give me singing lessons and I'd show her some of the things I learned during my princess training lessons.

Around lunch time, Alice and I would make lunch together and eat in my room, where I also braided her hair and gave her light kisses. She would then return to her duties and I'd attend my lessons, learning about all of the things I needed to know about being a princess, and preparing myself to one day marry a prince and become a queen.

Marriage. This word frightens me. If I could, I would rule this kingdom myself and not have to worry about marrying a king. However, I cannot do that. One day, I must marry a prince, produce an heir, and become the queen of his kingdom. Thank goodness no one wanted to marry me yet. The secret is too always seem uninterested and chew very loudly with your mouth open.

Yes, I am aware that one day, a prince will find me attractive and I will be forced to marry him, but I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon. Why can't I wait until I'm 21? Is that still too old? Technically, I was supposed to be married at 13, but none of the princes found me suitable. They preferred other princesses from other kingdoms. One of my old friends got married when we were 13, and became pregnant soon after. She delivered an heir to the throne.

I had nothing to worry about marriage wise, until I met the man who would change my life forever. Prince Jasper of Klopex


	7. Prince Jasper

Author's Note: UGH! I hate being sick! This sucks so much! I promise to upload more and get better soon. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I loved her so much. I loved everything about her...her wisdom, her beauty, her kindness...everything. Everyday that was spent with her was a day well spent. Alice wasn't just any princess...she was my princess. Scratch that, she was my queen and I will always be her maid, no matter what happens.

Of course, the princes still visited Rottingstone. They never stayed for long, though. They always left within an hour. Our jobs as maids were to stay away from the two while they talked. If they needed anything, they would ring a bell and we would come by and do whatever it was they asked us to do.

Since becoming Alice's favorite maid, she usually called for me whenever she needed something. When a prince would visit, it was no different. When we were 13, we came up with code words whenever a prince would visit. If the prince was boring, she would say "pumpkin," if the prince was obsessed with himself, she would say "mirror," if the prince talked too much, she would say "announcer." Then, I would know, she was not interested in him.

Of course, she had never been interested in any of the princes before, and now I knew why. She never wanted any boy before. She just wanted me. The fair princess could have chosen any prince from any kingdom, and yet she chose me. And as long as she knew of my feelings for her, my life was complete.

However, our lives changed when Prince Jasper came to the Castle of Rottingstone. He was a very decent man who always dressed appropriately no matter where he was going or what he was doing. He had heard about the princess from his father, who wanted him to marry by his 18th birthday. Yet, the prince had never found someone "worthy enough for him."

Prince Jasper arrived on a Tuesday morning. He greeted the king and queen gently, yet you could clearly tell that he was only there to meet the princess. Princess Alice walked into the room and greeted him with a curtsy, while he took her hand and kissed it. Afterwards, we were dismissed so that they could have their privacy.

Of course, I went to my typical station. I listened to their conversation through the door that lead into the dining room. I could hear most, but not all of the conversation. He seemed a little too full of himself and would comment on Alice's appearance from time to time.

"Alice, what is your stance on corsets?" he asked her.

"Well," Alice began, "I like them, I just don't wear them often."

Jasper scoffed, "You should wear them more. They really slim a woman down and make her look more elegant."

That arrogant fool! How dare he speak to the princess like that! Unfortunately, Alice is not allowed to speak rudely to the prince, so all she could do was laugh and agree. I could tell, however, that she was angry by what he had said. Quickly, she rang the bell and I walked in. As soon as I walked in, I saw her smile at me and say, "Hello, I would like some tea, please."

Jasper scoffed, "That is not how you treat your servants!"

He suddenly got up and pushed me down onto the floor, "Get up!"

I quickly got up and looked him in the eyes.

"You get the princess a pitcher of tea with honey along with some glasses or I shall have you thrown out of this palace!"

I muttered a small "yes, sir" and did as I was told.

I made her tea, put the honey in the pitcher, put it all on a tray with glasses, and placed them on the table. However, when Alice picked one up, she dropped it and it fell when it hit the ground.

Alice gasped, "I am so sorry!"

Jasper got mad and slapped me, "You clumsy fool! Clean it up and fetch her another glass! NOW!"

I did as I was told and went back to my area.

If Alice marries him, we're all doomed.


	8. Arranged Marriage

Author's note: I'm soooo sorry that I was gone. I was recently in the school play, so I was busy for a while. I'm actually kind of surprised that I didn't receive any negative reviews for making Jasper a jerk. I mean, I would have been okay with it, but I'm just shocked that I didn't get any negative reviews. Anyway, enjoy!

Alice's perspective

Prince Jasper was an arrogant fool who did not care about anyone. He hated those who were poorer then him and respected only those who were richer than him, though he was certainly jealous of them. He was known to spit on and hit all of his servants, including the women. Jasper thought that women were only here to make children and please them. That was it.

Of course, he only wanted an attractive princess who would make him a beautiful son. He swore on his life that if he ever made a girl, both she and his wife would be executed. It would be the same if he had produced an ugly son. This is why he had a hard time picking out the right princess. This is why Prince Jasper, the man who hated almost everything, chose me.

He walked right into my father's study with a small grin on his face. My father asked all of the maids for privacy, which they agreed upon. Then, Bella and I fled to our spot...a small closet that was conveniently right next to my father's study. The walls were pretty thin, so you could hear all that went on in that room, as long as you were quiet. We stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Your highness," Jasper said, "I find your daughter to be a lovely lady with plenty of potential to rule a kingdom one day."

"Well, I would hope so," said my father.

"This is, of course, the reason why I have chosen to marry Princess Alice and form an alliance between our kingdoms."

I was so shocked. Why, oh why did he have to choose me? He could have chosen any girl from any kingdom, and he had to choose me? Even though my heart belonged to another, who could love me more than he ever could? I couldn't believe it. I hated this man. I wish death upon him. I reject him as my fiance and will marry whomever I shall choose!

"Oh wonderful!" My father said.

NO! Why would my father accept? I refuse to marry him. I do not wish to marry him. He will make a terrible husband and a horrible father to my children. I curse his name and I curse his face. It is the face only a mother could love.

"However, you do know what would happen if she refused to marry me, right?" Jasper asked.

My father gulped and began to breathe heavily, "What would happen?"

"Oh nothing," he laughed, "just a war between our two kingdoms. Of course, you could never win against us."

My father became extremely nervous, "I can assure you that my daughter would love to marry you."

Jasper began to sound excited, "Excellent! I will arrange the marriage!"

"No..." I whispered.

Bella held me as I cried on her shoulder. "Shh," she whispered, "everything will be alright."

"But, I am being forced to marry a man I do not love," I cried.

"You'll be fine. I'll stay with you," she said.

"However, I have two conditions," Jasper added.

What are your conditions?" My father asked.

"One," Jasper began, "the princess must be put on a strict diet. I can not allow the future mother of my children to get fat. It is unnatural and disgusting!"

He laughed, "Of course. My daughter will start her diet immediately."

"And two," Jasper continued, "I wish to move in for now until we are married. Once we are married, she shall move into my castle alone. None of her servants shall be allowed to move in with us."

My father gulped, "yes, your majesty."

Afterwards, Prince Jasper left and Bella and I went to my bedroom, where I cried the rest of the day. I could not imagine myself without Bella. She was the love of my life. She has been here for me for 4 years now. I could not let her go and live without me. I'd rather die.

The way I saw it, my life was over the moment I met Prince Jasper.


	9. A Princess's Guilty Pleasure

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been slow on updates. I just finished off my junior year of high school, now it's nothing but sunny days and happiness :) Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I cried in secret. The rest of the day was a blur. I felt completely numb and broken. Each breath I took killed me and each tear left me naked. Of course, I tried to hide it from the others. If someone asked me about it, I'd just tell them I was really happy for Alice. Of course, it just hurt me even more when I said that.

At least I knew I wasn't the only one. Alice was in just as much pain as I was in. She couldn't eat or sleep. Sometimes, she could not walk, so I had to help her. For a whole week, I saw her sob and sigh. Sometimes, I had to force feed her at moments when we were alone. But of course, that wasn't all we did when we were alone.

That night, when we found out that she was engaged, we made love for the first time. We realized that our time was limited and we felt as if we were ready to express our love for each other at this moment. It was special...she was special.

We made love in the cottage at night. I helped sneak her out of the castle and lead her into the cottage, where we committed the act.

Her body was soft, elegant, and well chiseled. Any man or woman would be lucky to be in the presence of her, the princess of Rottingstone. We kissed with a hot, burning passion. The sheets tangled against us as we moved, ever-moving, ever-flowing, waiting to be set still for once. Every touch felt beautiful and loving. Every time I touched her, she moaned gracefully with such meaning. I made sure to move softly over her body. Then it was her turn to please me. I could not believe this angel wanted to touch me in such a way! And the way she moved her fingers and lips was magical, as if a witch had taken over my beloved princess.

When we had finished, we laid there and just talked for a while, adoring each other, until we got tired and decided to retire to our rooms. We began doing this every day for a whole week. If this is supposed to be a sin, I don't mind. I would rather die and go to hell then die and never get to know Alice Cullen in such a way. I will die a sinner...but at least I will die a happy sinner.

She cried every night, and I'd comfort her. I didn't know exactly what she was going through, but I knew one thing: she did not want to marry Jasper. Jasper was too abusive and was not a good choice for Alice. I'd rather die then see Alice get hurt by him.

Next week, we were supposed to have dinner with the Hale family. Oh, what fun that will be. I get to watch them comment on my beautiful princess and judge her as if she's some race horse.

20 days until the wedding.


End file.
